stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor
, Deep Space 9 | rank = Commander | insignia = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = }} Commander Eleanor was a Kressgonian Starfleet officer who served as an Operations manager and Helmsman aboard the in the late twenty-fourth century. Originally a tribal native of Kressgon and member of the 'N00b' clan, where her given name was Elen-a-n00b, she took part in numerous battles on her world, including capture by the underwater city of Rapture. Eleanor joined the crew of Captain Lewis and became a valued participant in further galactic events. ( ) History Life on Kressgon and infection by the Green Warrior Born sometime in the 2370s, Elen was a young woman playing an active role in her clan, guarding the Gateway in her village among other roles. She apparently took part in Second Battle of Kressgon, fighting the Borg alongside her future crewmembers. In 2388, Elen was one of many in her clan infected by the malfunctioning Green Warrior's Borg nanoprobes, turning her into a proto-drone, pursuing Captain Lewis. This was reversed when Chov injected her with an anti-metallic serum, which dissolved the nanoprobes and restored her to health. ( : "Zombies on Kressgon") Decent into Rapture Over a year later, shortly after the crash of the into the Kressgonian ocean, Elen discovered the lighthouse built in the middle of the forest and stepped inside a waiting bathysphere which took her to the city of Rapture, built from the wreck, where she was soon transformed into a Little Sister. A couple of months later, she was rescued by Captain Lewis and Jimb'a, assisting them in raising the crashed starship and defeating "Ulysses". Fond of Eleanor and her signs of potential, Lewis recruited her for his crew. Starfleet adventures After the Odyssey arrived back at Earth Spacedock for repairs, Lewis had Eleanor view Starfleet introductory videos whilst he was being debriefed. Quickly bored, she unlocked Lewis' computer terminal and pushing random buttons, not only inadvertently gave fleet combat orders to a starship - thinking she was playing a computer game - but also messed up his Spacebook account. (Cosmic Relief) Whilst the Odyssey was being refitted, Eleanor attended the Starfleet Academy on Earth and trained as a Operations officer. She later took the helm and piloted the ship to Andor. (The Ice of Andor) At the party to celebrate Jimb'a's 47th Birthday, an intoxicated Eleanor made a move on Captain Lewis and tried to kiss him. The next day she and Jimb'a joined Lewis on Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld, to embark on Kahless' Quest, a hike searching for runes and scriptures left behind by the legendary Klingon warrior. (The Warriors of Qo'noS) Whilst on an away mission to infiltrate the Cardassian research station Trenok Nor with Lewis, she was trapped with him in an airlock and taunted by the Beta-XII entity. (Airlock 3) Personality and traits Though often in awe at the outside world she explores on the Odyssey, Eleanor is essentially independent and voices her observations bluntly, to both the exasperation of Jimb'a and the amusement of Lewis. Memorable quotes Behind the Scenes Eleanor, played by Emma Long, is the longest serving female character in the entire series and considered to have been the most well developed. She is Captain Lewis' third love interest after Lisa Coventry and Chloe Fisher. Characters